This invention relates to a multifunction type of intercommunication system coordinated with a master distribution antenna for reception of broadcast programs originating from an external source. This application is related to application Ser. No. 801,097, filed Feb. 20, 1969, now abandoned.
There are many installations such as hospitals, schools and industrial complexes, at which a variety of electronic equipment is installed serving different functions. This equipment includes for example television receivers, intercom apparatus, recording and playback apparatus, audio reproduction apparatus, etc. The total or accumulated cost of such equipment is considerable and furthermore creates a space and installational mounting problem.
An important object of the present invention therefore is to provide a coordinate system which eliminates duplication of components common to a variety of different electronic apparatus often installed at installations as aforementioned with a consequential reduction in equipment and maintenance costs. Furthermore, greater utility is realized from the electronic equipment because of the increased convenience resulting from the system into which they are integrated in accordance with the present invention. The system of the present invention will, for example, be particularly useful in hospitals and convalescent centers for nurse call signalling, surveillance, intercommunication and entertainment purposes. In schools and colleges, the system will facilitate teaching and in business and industry, it will be useful for communication and management control purposes.